Family Day
by roseEbelikov
Summary: This story is in Rose prov. I may add some Dimitri prov. later. Rose is happy living at court with her family, and her job is going great. She is now the head of guardians and the Queens best friend with a hot Russian boyfriend what can't she do.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own any Vampire Academy characters its all the wonderful Richelle Mead's.**

The sun , I've always loved the sun. I't once promised no strigoi attacks and small worries like sunburns. Things had changed our minds about that this past year ,but at the moment all I was worried about was how long it would take before the hot, tall russian dampire next to me would make me wait before he kisses me in the light of the big old star we orbit around. It didn't take long before my worries were put to ease.

" My beautiful Roza what are you thinking of at such a hour of day?" He asked after he kissed my head and covered us in the new blanket I had gave him for his first day back on Pyro duty.

"Hmm, oh nothing. What are you thinking about comrade?" I answered but he could tell I was too tired to keep going on with the conversation for too long. It had been a ruff day at work. Me being the head of security for all moroi/dampires everywhere was bad enough try keeping up with the Queen as she plans her wedding.

His small smile answered back first. " My love all I think about is you and right now sleep so please close those big beautiful eyes and sleep." He didn't need to tell me twice.

I don't remember if I said anything after that but I do know about 6 hours later i woke up to a full kitchen of people and food.

I had forgot it was Saturday and that meant it was family day so the queen had the whole "family" of ours over.

First there was the guardians; mom, Eddie, Mikhail, Alberta, me and Dimitri. Then there was the moroi; Lissa, Chris, Mia, Jill, dad, Sonya, and Adrian plus are only human/witch Sydney.

All I could do was muster a "Gu Morning" befor walking over to Dimitri give him a kiss then walked over to Alberta and was so happy to see her that I hugged her for like 2 minutes

"What are you doing here I didn't hear about the arrival of another guardian or okay it?" I had to okay ever travel my guardians did and was both mad and proud to see her thinking of her forging my signature on some "okay" or "hall pass" thing.

"Nice to see you too Rose. Her highness smuggled me in last night." She said I turnen on my heels but before I said a word she was talking in a "I't was not my Idea" voice.

"One call me lissa you know that, Two Dimiri knew you missed her and she would be coming on Sunday night any way for the big meeting on monday so I told her to come early and three" she paused for a well needed breath "Good morning Rose." She finished with a big smile on her face and we all joined in.

And 4 hours and like 50 dishes later we were all discussing my new plan I had for the meeting. All we were doing was asking someone from each school come to court for a meeting with the new head guardian (a.k.a. me ).

When I say meeting I mean it, I had made a plan to visit all of them this year so I wanted to know someone there when I arrived.

So they all chose the head of the school security to come meet Me. Lissa being the queen and all Wanted to join us. After that I got a call from some number that said Russia in the destination but it wasn't on the work phone it was my personal phone. So who was it? I answered and was relieved to hear Olena on the other end.

She had said she was changing her number but I didn't know when. "Hello Rose the girls and I are ready for that computer ,facetime ,thing you were planning." she said sweetly over the phone

"K I'll set it up right now it will take no more than 2 minutes" I told her and hung up.

Oh did my man have a surprise coming his way. He had forgot that I told him His birthday was coming early this year as in like 5 days early.

"Who was that Roza? Everyone is here and that was you personal phone." He asked.

"Well my dear I have a surprise for you and if you all gather round the couch and Eddie can you help me move the coffee table you will find out soon." I declared rather happily. " In 3,..2,..1 hey belikov family!"

**Thank you for reading this. I want a honest opinion on how bad it is so review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN V.A.

REACHELL MEAD

"3...2...1 hello Belikov family!" I shout and Dimitri's eyes go wider than the time he held me captive and I kissed/punched him to get away.

"Hello sweetheart how are you?" Olena asked in russian after we all introduced ourselves.

I had been learning from Lissa and Dimitri how to carry a steady conversation for the trip.

"Very good , how about you and the girls? Does Paul still look like me when I was younger?" Dimitri asked His mother so rapidly in russian I had to ask Lissa if I only got it all. I still don't think I did.

We talked for about an hour then Yeva came in and started playing witch/psychic/crazy old bat on me again.

She was saying a wedding would be coming sooner than you think and that Dimka will look very handsome in his bowtie.

If only she knew Lissa is making all the of the wedding party where some type of bow.

Dimitri's was on his neck and mine would be in this little origami necklace thingy she had got me as a 'I'll let you have this if you don't put really bad things in your speech for the wedding' type ordeal.

I was going to wear an actual bow tie but she didn't like it and I refuse to wear a bow anywhere in my hair or on my dress.

We talked some more then I had an emergency to take care of down at the office . Some guy was waiting outside the door when I got there. I had told my secretary Scott not to let anyone near me on Saturdays because that was my day for family.

Well he is really bad at his Job. Maybe I should demote him to 'errand boy'.

It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it.

"Hello my name is Head Guardian Hathaway, please come in and take a seat. Im sorry I didn't catch your name what was it?" I asked the tale, slim, black haired moroi man in front of me.

"Oh sorry Its George Badica, but you can call me George if you want. I really dont care." He stated. He must be around 32 or really close to it.

"Well what can I do for you today George?"

"I was hoping to talk to you about getting another guardian from December 12 till January 5 ?"

"May I ask why?"

"Yes , I have had the same guardian since I was 19 and he has only taken one vacation, and only as long as I stayed here and he was only 2 hours away. I was hoping he could go see his family in California for the holidays this year. He would only agree to it if I had a 24/7 watch at the time he is gone."

He had looked so sad for this man, George had been so kind to fly all the way to court so he could ask me that. He was the kind of royal I like to talk to.

"George I think I can move some of the people at court around so that I can send one your way, But I will need to schedule some meetings with you and your guardian so that he can help pick someone to take up his hours. I might not be able to go through all of them but he will definitely get that time off."

"Thank you Head Guardian Hathaway." He said back.

"Please, call me Rose. I dont mean to be rude but today is my day off for a month or so. Unless there is something else I really should be leaving." I said as kindly as I could even though I was still slightly annoyed that I was called in.

"No. No, nothing else have a nice day Rose."He said Holding his hand out and standing.

"You to. I will have Scott get you number then we will set up interviews. Good Bye. See you in a week or so." With that he left, I locked up, talked with Scott about what 'My day off' means and left.

Thank you for your support. Please R&amp;R!

I will post next week. Big thanks to my new BETA! _the wonderful_**_ st_**_**ardreamer2608**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys its been over a week sorry. I will try to update more often. **

_**I do not own VA sadly :'(**_

That night we all had dinner together, watched a movie ,and chated about our weeks. After everyone went home Dimitri and I went to took a shower and went to bed.

I was so tired that i forgot to take my extra stake and gun out of the pocket of the robe I was wearing this morning. I know dimitri had his so i wasn't worried enough to go get it. It was an extra after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME CHANGE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I woke up along. Well i thought i was along till I looked in to my closet and found a Blonde looking through my shoe box of pictures of said blond and the rest of our family.

"LISSA! What are you doing in here? Where is dmitri?" I said/Yelled at her because she had her headphones in and couldn't hear me the first time.

"Oh, Rose you awake. I was looking through you pictures for the slideshow you going to make for the wedding." She said as if i didn't already know I was supposed to make one.

"dimitri went to go get something from the store he said if you woke up before he got home then text him if you want any thing."

"Oh, Okay then. So Lissa what picture are you looking for?"

"The one where we were all in front of the snow log for christmas and I'm riding piggyback on christian while you,dimiri,mason, and Eddie are throwing snowballs at each other. I think Tasha took it." She replied not knowing that i had already maid the slide show and used that exact picture for the halfway point.

I remember it cause it tore me in half just to see how happy mason was.

I smiled at her then took the book out of under my bed. It was the one i made for her wedding present and i wasnt done yet. I had started it when Lissa and were 7 and she started to plan her wedding. That picture was in the very back so that i could remember to find the best spot for it. I took it out fast before she saw and hid the book again. I told her it was in the top drawer of my bedside table because i didn't want to lose it.

The rest of the day was going great since I was one demand call only I didn't need to go into the office. the whole day was spent checking the preparations for the meeting tomorrow. One of my favorite tasks was trying the snacks the caterer was making. We had ordered something from each country the schools were in. Like for China we had dumplings and for Canada we had Poutine. I was very content with myself. Lissa came in to check on the decor and to see if i had seen the picked snack for america, which were doughnuts.

After that Dimitri texted that he was having dinner with my dad, Eddie, Adrian, and Christian and that they were trying this new restaurant some place in the middle of court. So I invited Lissa, Mia, Jill, my mom and, Alberta over for dinner and a movie. We watched Fast and Furious #1 then everyone went home so i cleaned up and ran a bath. I was about to get in when two very strong armes took me by my torso and turned me around in one swift motion.

After the bath the owner of the the armes and i dried off and fell asleep in eachother's embrace.

**Hey guys sorry for the slow updates been busy with the new SBAC test and studying**

**R&amp;R ****Please! **

**Thank you **

**BEY**


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't own V.A. :`(

"Roza, wake up you need to get ready!" Dimitri yelled from the bathroom.

"What time is it? I don't need to be there till 6:45." I mumbled back.

"What was that my love?"He said walking out in only a towel.

"What time is it?"

"Ummm, 5:59." He responded.

"Uuugggg to early!"

" I know Roza but you have the meeting today so you gotta get up. I'll make breakfast while you shower." He said sitting next to on the bed rubbing my almost bare back.

"Fine. But you better make some tea that has a lot of caffeine for me or I might die halfway through the meeting." I told him as we both got up off the bed. Before I even made it 3 feet from my bed he had me in a very steamy kiss that only stopped as we were both about to pass out from lack of oxygen. I love that man I thought as I got in the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~45 min. later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Lissa does this outfit make me look to old?" I asked as I walked up to the Queen in the middle of the ballroom overlooking final touches.

The meeting wasn't till 12:30 since it was a lunch meeting, but Lissa was worried since it was my first major function since my head guardian ceremony.

"No you look fine cept for your hair and makeup did you even look in the mirror?" I didn't but I was going to be late.

"I umm, well…" I don't want to respond.

" Come on Rose we have plenty of time so that i can fix whatever you did to your face." she said laughing at the end a little.

With mock hurt and a hand on my heart I responded "Well I never."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Lissa , thanks for the hair and makeup. I'm happy you said that uniforms weren't mandatory. I would feel bad for wearing this awesome outfit. (will be uploaded as soon as i figure it out)

"Rose you look perfect." Lissa said as we walked to a meeting in her office.

As we walk in I see Dimitri and Christian are already there. Christian comes to say hello to us and give Lissa a kiss.

"Hey tikkie torch" I whisper as we hug.

"Nice to see you too Mairie." He said back. No one had ever called me mairie even thought it was part of my name. I didn't know if I liked it or not so I couldn't say 'don't call me that' to him. I wouldn't be able to threaten him about the last guy to call me Marie because there wasn't one. So I left it alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sooooooooooooo….

The next chapter will be the meeting and there will be a lot of names. If you would like to give me a character for the next chapter i would probably use him/her. please give some type of description; Gender, hair/eye color, height… Mostly guardians please if you do put a miroi the may be used in a later chapter .

Thank You to all of my followers/favorite/reviewers. I love all of your comments and I make sure to read every one. Thank you to my awesome beta who reads the chapter before hand and still reviews after it is posted.

Write ya later bye! 333


	5. AN PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys …**

**Im sorry this is not a new chapter but I did post one earlier. If you read the bold print after chapters then you can ignore this.**

**You see I need to recruit some new guardians for the next chapter, if you have some in mind please send them to me through review or a private message ( I prefer private message ). Send me as much info as possible,if you know how to describe them then please do if not then give me a name and gender so That I can do the rest.**

_**Thanks for all of your support and as soon as i get names i will start the next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 5

Hey P.S. I Don't Own Anything! but the OC"S

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello everyone for those who don't know I'm Head Guardian Rose Hathaway-Mazur. You can call me Guardian Hathaway or Mazur. I hope you all had a comfortable trip here. Since I have talked to all of you on the phone I know all your names but we will be passing out name tags for your fellow guardians." Then my pager went off , great. " I need to go check on the gates but I will be right back."

As I left Lissa came up to me. "Rose is everything okay?"

"Yeah Liss everything is fine. Guardian Prescott needs to speak with me." I responded.

Being head guardian had major perks , one being a golf cart so that I can get across campus faster. Since I couldn't run in 5 inch heels I chose to use that to get to the front gates. As I pulled up I saw that I had put both Prescott girls on gate duty today. Both girls a had gone to 's with Lissa and I. We had become good friends Emily the oldest sister was in half of my classes and Elissa was a year younger than us. "Hey Emy whats up?"

" Oh well these two dampires showed up and said they needed to speak with you immediately." You could tell that Emily was trying not to burst out laughing.

Elissa had her back turned to us. "Ely Are you okay? You usually don't neglect your watch duty. Is there something wrong." When you're on gate duty you are either supposed to be checking cars or in the booth watching cameras that were installed a week after Lissa became queen.

I dont know why we didn't have any outside on the pathways here. We had so many inside of the court so Lissa decided that it was a good idea to put some in the forest and pathways. We can now see when a animal, human,or strigoi pose as a threat outside and inside of the gates.

"I'm not neglecting my post I saw some movement in the forest coming from that direction." Elissa shot back pointing east. The court gates pointe south so all the guardians can see the whole time without the glare of the sun in the morning/night. It also made it easier to tell what direction to tell us when under attack.

In a few seconds the thing , or maybe I should say things that caused the movement showed there head. It was Dexter and Sofia. My pet dogs that I had left with my aunt last time I saw her.

"Oh no." I said that only meant that some of my family were here. I walked up to the new looking orange mustang.

As I approach the car the doors swing open and two of my cousins step out.

" Cassie and Chloe were the two dampires by the way." Emily said steping next to me as Cassie and Chloe ram in to me.

"Chlobell , Cass what are you doing here. Im in a meeting so I can't stay long. Explain fast." I say as I hug them.

"Well Cass graduated last year like you and needs to check on a job for next year. I'm going to graduate in two years so I wanted to come visit you before then so she picked me up so I could come say Hi." Chloe said with pure happiness.

"Cass are you here for the meeting?" I asked

" Well kind of I'm here because my boyfriend is. We are going to work at the same school if the head guardian okays it . She just needs to sign it." Cass explained to me.

" I'll look at it later, k. Go check into guest housing, put Dext and Sof away, and Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Mom, Dad, and I will meet you in my wing of the palace. Tell the guards that Guardian Mazur said GUT." I told them and left for the meeting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 ½ hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

" Girls, were here!" I yelled as we walked into the kitchen of the head guardian wing of the palace where Dimitri and I live. Dimitri hasn't met anyone in my family except my mom and dad.

Sure I told him about them (and them about him), but I didn't tell him that my family was crazy loud, obnoxious, and well just plain crazy! Hopefully he would catch on later than sooner.

" AUNT JANINE!" came two very loud voices as well as paying footsteps.

Almost as scared sounding as I did when at the gates my mom said it.

"Oh no."- Janine

Hey!

Just so you know "GUT" is good in german.

R&amp;R!


End file.
